


Rover & Munk

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel as animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rover & Munk

Daniel watched as the young man Allen, but he called Red, started playing with an animal of some kind. Daniel had seen that kind before but they usually barked at him. He decided to get closer to investigate the new animal to the block.

The animal loved to lick Red and play with him. Daniel frowned. Red didn't play like that with him. All he could do was run around in his room and on his shoulders. Daniel lied down on a tree branch to watch Red play with him new friend.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Daniel jumped down onto the desk that sat in front of the window. Red was usually sitting at the desk doing his homework but this time he wasn't. Red wasn't in the room. Daniel sighed and went back out into the tree to go to his nest in the tree outside. He didn't like the burrow he had grown up in. He liked his tree much better.

Daniel saw Red below him. He was playing with the new pet again. Daniel didn't like it. Red hadn't been around to play with him for a week now, all because of the new pet. Daniel huffed at the pair and then went into his nest. He decided that maybe if he wasn't wanted he would find a new place to live. Yes, he was going to find a new nest in a new tree so that he wouldn't have to watch Red play with someone else.

 **Next Day**

"Daniel?" He heard Red call the next day. Daniel peeked his head out of his hole and looked down at Red. Red was holding a few nuts in his hand. Daniel saw that the new pet was lying in his home and was sleeping. Daniel went back into his nest and lied down. "Daniel, I'm sorry. My grandmother died and I was given her dog, Jack, to take care of. He's been lonely without her. I'm trying to make him feel better. Please, come out. I'm sorry."

Daniel peeked out again. Red was standing at the bottom of the tree with a sad look on his face. Daniel didn't move any closer. Just sat at the opening of his nest and stared at Red. Finally, he crawled out and Red smiled. Until Daniel just stopped on one of the branches and stayed there. Red frowned and laid the nuts at the bottom of the tree.

Daniel watched Red go back inside. A few minutes later, Red was at his desk working on homework. Daniel creeped down the tree and quickly stuffed the nuts in his mouth and took them back to his nest. He didn't notice Jack watching him.

Jack watched the small creature as it watched his new friend. Allen had taken him in when his last friend had died. Allen was young compared to her. But Allen already had a pet, the small creature that was in the tree. Jack knew that Allen had hurt it by playing with him for the past week. Jack felt sorry for the creature. Allen had spent a lot of time talking about his other pet but Jack couldn't get close enough to tell him that. Not with out yelling and making the whole neighborhood mad.

Jack couldn't see any way to where the creature was. The creature was way too high up in the tree. So he decided to lie down at the foot of the tree and wait for the creature to come down. He had to wait almost three hours before the creature came down the tree. Jack saw that it was coming down slowly and sniffing around him, so he didn't move. The creature was so small that Jack was afraid of hurting it.

"Do you have a name?" the creature asked him.

"Jack, what's yours?"

"Daniel. Why are you at the bottom of my tree?"

"I wanted to talk to you but didn't want to scream."

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Allen. He talks about you a lot and loves playing with you. I didn't want you to hurt him because he was trying to make me feel better."

"Red's been forgiven for a while but he's working on his homework and I didn't want to disturb him. He'll be done with the work soon," Daniel said. Jack snorted and the gust of wind nearly knocked Daniel over. Jack reached out a paw and held the little guy up. Daniel smiled at him and leaned against the paw.

 **Two Years Later**

Jack woke up from the poking he was getting in his stomach. He rolled over and let Daniel out of his burrow in the ground. Jack snorted when Daniel curled up in a small ball in the space by his neck and went to sleep. Allen had left a year ago to go to something called college and since then Daniel had finally created a burrow to use instead of the hole in the tree he had been using. Daniel hadn't wanted to create it anywhere that someone could easily find it so Jack let him create an entrance in his doghouse and another was in the middle of the rose bush in the garden some ten feet away.

Jack tucked his head in a little closer so that Daniel would be warm enough. He liked to protect the small creature but he would never say that to Daniel. Daniel liked to be independent and do things on his own. Of course, Daniel did things for him like sneaking treats out of the kitchen for him. Allen's mother kept them where Daniel could climb and get them.

Daniel twitched and rolled closer to Jack. Snuggling into the dog's fur and trying to burrow inside Jack. Jack snorted and tried to go back to sleep. Daniel shivered and Jack brought up a paw to help the little animal. Daniel was getting over a small sickness and had been freezing for days. Whatever he could do to help him, he would. Jack would do anything for Daniel.

 **The End**


End file.
